You're Guilty
by ElyWilliams
Summary: J'ai toujours pensé qu'il manquait une scène dans l'épisode "Song Beneath the Song". Voilà l'idée que je me suis faite du moment dans l'ambulance...


Tu as un horrible mal de crâne. Tu ne te rappel pas t'être endormi et pourtant tu as les yeux fermés. Tu essayes tant que tu peux de te souvenir, de ce que tu pouvais bien faire avant de fermer les yeux… La seule chose dont tu es certaine, c'est que tu as extrêmement mal à la tête. Tu tentes alors d'ouvrir les yeux. Tu peines à y arriver. Tu ne sais pas pourquoi. Tu n'y arrive pas. Tu commences à manquer d'air. C'est alors que tu te rends compte que tu avais arrêté de respirer. Ton cœur se met à battre de plus en plus fort, et tu forces pour entrouvrir les yeux. Un rayon de soleil se glisse entre tes paupières. Tes souvenirs sont alors plus clair et quand tu réalises vraiment ce qui vient de se passer la panique s'empare de toi et te rends toutes la force qu'il te manquait il y a quelques secondes…

Tu relèves la tête brusquement en prenant une grande respiration… Tu la tête qui tourne mais tu n'as absolument pas le temps de penser à toi… « Elle n'avait pas sa ceinture.. » C'est ce que tu as pensé en prenant ta bouffer d'air ! Ton regard tourne alors dans tous les sens, tu la cherches mais tu ne la trouves pas… Et c'est bien ce qui te fait peur. Tu as mal à la tête ! Et il y a de quoi ! Tu viens d'avoir un accident de voiture. A première vu on aurait pu croire que tu étais toute seule dans la voiture mais ce n'était pas le cas. La femme de ta vie était avec toi. Tes yeux refont le tour, tu dois la trouver.

Enfin ton regard se pose sur le par brise. Il est en mille morceaux. Et c'est là que tu as senti ton cœur transpercé. Pourtant tu n'avais rien. Pas de graves blessures physiques en tout cas. Mais c'était comme si quelqu'un avait sa main dans ta poitrine et serrait ton cœur de toute ses forces. Et ton mal de tête n'est plus si violent que ça après tout. Tu n'es pas croyante. Mais à ce moment tu es persuadée que c'est Dieu qui tient ton cœur entre ses doigts puissants. Car tu sais très bien que c'est de ta faute si ton âme sœur est passé à travers le par brise de la voiture. La seule chose que tu arrives à faire alors… C'est de crier son nom… « Callie, Callie, Callie ! »

Tu descends de la voiture le plus vite possible. Et tu cris. Tu ne sais pas vraiment quoi, mais tu cris. Tu prends ton téléphone. Et tu cris encore. Tu cris car tu entends Callie souffrir, et tu ne veux pas. Tu ne peux pas l'entendre ! Alors tu cris et cris encore. Tu as appelé le 911 s'en vraiment t'en rendre compte. Un automatisme de médecin peut-être… « Non ! Un médecin aurait pris les choses en main ! » C'est ce que tu dis en regardant Callie qui n'a pas bougé. Elle ne doit pas bouger !

Tu fais le tour de la voiture par l'arrière… Et te place devant elle… Elle te regarde. En tous cas elle regarde devant elle. Elle est consciente et elle veut bouger. Alors tu la supplies de ne pas le faire. Tu ne t'en étais pas rendu jusqu'à que tu poses tes mains sur tes joues mais tu pleures. Tu pleures toutes les larmes de ton corps. Tu ne réalises pas vraiment ce qu'il t'arrive. Ce qu'il vous arrive… C'est comme un mauvais rêve ! Et tu voudrais de toutes tes forces te réveiller maintenant dans ton lit, auprès de Callie… Mais cela ne se produit pas.

Tu es toujours devant elle, qui n'arrive pas à bouger et qui regarde droit devant elle. Et tu te rends compte que ce n'est pas toi qu'elle regarde mais quelques choses derrière toi… Tu te retournes alors… Mais il n'y a rien, tu reposes alors tes yeux sur Callie. Tu ne sais plus quoi faire… Tu vois les yeux de Callie se fermer, il ne faut pas qu'elle s'endorme. Alors il faut que tu lui parles. Que tu lui dises n'importe quoi ! Tu lui demande si elle t'entend. Mais tu n'attendais pas de réponse… "Nobody knows" c'est ce qu'elle t'avais répondu… Tu n'as pas vraiment compris. Alors tu lui dis que si, tu as appelé les urgences et que l'hôpital est au courant. Qu'une ambulance va arriver. « Ne t'inquiètes pas Calliope, je suis là… » Les larmes coulent toujours de tes yeux. Tu ne peux pas les retenir. Tu n'y arrive pas ! Tu devrais être forte, forte pour Callie. Mais tu n'y arrives pas, tu n'arrêtes pas de penser que tu devrais être à sa place.

Tu penses, tu penses, tu pleures, et enfin tu réalises que Callie essaye encore de te parler. Tu la supplie de ne pas ouvrir la bouche, mais elle ne t'écoute pas. Elle ne doit peut-être pas t'entendre. Mais toi tu l'entends, tu l'entends souffrir. Et tu l'entends parler. Parce que tu ne peux pas dire que c'est à toi qu'elle parle. Elle ne te regarde pas vraiment. Certes son regard est posé sur toi mais il est vide… elle ouvre la bouche pour parler mais il n'y a que tu sang qui sort. Tu poses alors ta main sur ta bouche pour étouffer tes sanglots. Et tu entends enfin ce que Callie essaye de dire « Calliope veut dire musique. » tu ne le savais pas. Et tu ne sais pas non plus pourquoi elle te dit ça…et tu n'y fais pas vraiment attention. Tu essayes de faire attention à ce qu'elle ne bouge pas trop.

Tu entends l'ambulance arriver au loin. Mais tu n'es pas pour autant soulager. Tu tournes la tête une fraction de secondes pour être sûre que l'ambulance arrive bien. Mais tu entends encore une fois Callie… « Ari… » Elle t'appelait. Tu reposes alors ton regard sur elle et tu t'approches un peu plus. Tu voudrais la toucher la prendre dans tes bras et lui dire que tout ira bien… Mais tu ne peux pas. Tu as peur de lui faire mal, tu as peur de lui mentir. La seule chose que tu peux faire c'est t'approcher le plus possible d'elle et de lui parler doucement pour la rassurer. « Je suis là Calliope, je ne vais nulle part sans toi, et toi non plus, tu restes avec moi ok ? » « Calliope veut dire musique » « Je sais mon ange, je sais, l'ambulance arrive, on va prendre soins de toi… Et du bébé. Reste avec moi Calliope, reste avec moi » Tu avais réussi à prendre sur toi ! Tu devais être forte, tu lui devais à elle, tu te le devais à toi. Tu es coupable, tu es la seule responsable de tout ça, tu le devais à tout le monde.

Tu as l'impression que les ambulanciers mettent une éternité à descendre du véhicule. Tu voudrais leur hurler dessus, leur dire qu'ils doivent se presser, mais tu n'y arrive. Tu n'arrives pas à laisser Calliope. Tu as peur de la perdre, le fait de t'imaginer sans elle une seconde te détruit ! Tu pleurs devant elle, elle qui souffre. Tu n'arrives plus à garder le calme que tu avais réussi à acquérir quelques instants auparavant. L'oppression que tu ressentais sur ton cœur tout à l'heure se fait de plus en plus sentir. Plus Calliope s'enfonce, plus tu as mal !

Les ambulanciers arrivent enfin à la portée de Callie et te poussent gentiment pour faire leur travail correctement. Un des ambulanciers veut s'occuper de toi. Même si tu n'as rien comparé à Callie, tu n'en restes pas moins blessé et qui plus est à la tête. Tu ne t'en étais d'ailleurs pas rendu comptes, c'est seulement quand le jeune homme s'approcha de toi et à commencer à désinfecter ta blessure sur le front que tu en as pris conscience. « Je vais bien ! Occuper vous d'elle ! » « Je ne ferais que les gêner dans leur travail, elle est entre de bonnes mains, laissez-moi m'occuper de vous… » « Je vais très bien ! » Tu n'avais pas besoins d'aide, pas toi ! Alors que Callie était entre la vie et la mort à cause de toi. Le jeune homme s'écarta alors et alla aider du mieux qu'il put ses collègues. Callie fût vite mise sur le brancard. Et c'est juste à ce moment-là que tu réalisas la cause de votre accident.

Un camion au milieu de la route. Pourquoi ce camion était au milieu de cette route ? Tu cherchas autours de toi une réponse, et tu trouvas le propriétaire de ce maudit camion. Tu cours vers lui et le pousse alors qu'il est en train de parler à un policier. Tu n'avais même pas remarqué la présence de celui-ci. « Pourquoi votre camion était au milieu ? » Tu hurler sur ce pauvre chauffeur et continuer à le pousser. Le policier ne te laissa pas continuer plus loin et te fit t'éloigner de ce pauvre homme qui n'avait rien demandé… Tu t'ais débattu quelques secondes quand tu as entendu la faible voix de Callie que les ambulanciers emmener dans l'ambulance. Tu as alors repris ton calme et tu as totalement abandonné le policier et le chauffeur pour aller rejoindre Callie. Tu lui pris la main et ce contacte te fit du bien. Tu pouvais sentir qu'elle était encore vivante. Mais tu n'avais plus aucun automatisme de médecin. A ce moment précis tu n'étais pas docteur ! Tu étais juste Arizona Robbins, victime d'un accident de la route avec sa future femme.

Tu ne pouvais plus regarder Callie. Tu avais toujours sa main dans la sienne et tu commençais à monter dans l'ambulance. Un ambulancier te retient par le bras. Tu te retournas alors brusquement et lui lança un regard bien plus que noir. Il voulut tenter le « vous ne pouvez pas monter » mais tu ne lui avais pas laissé le temps et ni le choix. Tu n'as pas eu besoin de parler, tu l'as simplement regardé, tu as dégagé ton bras de ses doigts et tu es monté dans l'ambulance. Tu t'es alors mise à rire… Tu ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi parce que la situation ne prêtait pas à rire du tout. Mais tu te mis à rire. Tu sentis la main de Callie serrais la tienne. Tu as alors reposé ton regard sur elle et juste avant que l'un des ambulanciers ne lui mette le masque à oxygène, elle avait parlé… « Parles-moi ». Tu ne savais pas ce qu'elle voulait entendre alors tu aller parler de tout ce qui te passerait par la tête…

« La route va être longue. Pas la route jusqu'à l'hôpital, la route jusqu'à la guérison, parce que tu vas guérir, et notre bébé aussi, elle sera belle et forte. Très forte ! Je veux une fille, pour qu'elle te ressemble à toi. Non pas que Mark ne soit pas … beau… mais, il est déjà assez présent dans notre vie, je ne veux en plus que notre enfant lui ressemble. J'aimerais cet enfant, quoi qu'il arrive mais j'aimerais pour une fois que ton dieu pense à moi…Je ne suis pas croyante, du moins pas de la même façon que toi mais si prier tous les jours et allez à la messe le dimanche peut te faire sortir de cet enfer, pour que l'on puisse élever notre enfants toutes les deux, je suis prête à le faire toute ma vie ! Et je commence d'ailleurs maintenant ! Je pris ! Pour toi ! Je ne sais pas trop comment m'y prendre, je ne sais pas si on doit formuler à voix haute pour qu'il nous entende mieux… Je n'en sais rien ! Mais je pris, alors je vais prier à ma manière. Je suis consciente de ne faire appel à vous que quand j'en ai besoin. Mais j'en ai à chaque fois vraiment besoin. La première fois que j'ai prié, je vous ai demandé de faire en sorte que mon père ne me déteste pas, et vous m'avez écouté, du moins c'est ce que je pense, vous m'avez écoutez et mon père a toujours été là pour moi… Je pensais que si je n'avais pas les mêmes convictions, les mêmes attentes que lui, je ne mérité pas son amour et j'ai longtemps cru que vous y étiez pour quelques choses ! J'ai ensuite prié une deuxième fois… Pour le décès de mon frère. Je vous ai demandé de m'aider à surmonter cette douleur que j'avais en moi, et encore une fois vous avez fait du bon travail, vous avez réussi à cicatriser cette blessure en moi, vous avez mis du temps, mais vous l'avez fait ! Et encore une fois j'ai longtemps cru que vous y été pour quelques choses, mais depuis tout à l'heure je me demande si ce n'est pas vous qui m'infligé c'est doute et ces douleurs et que je me guéris toute seule ! Parce que si vous êtes Dieu, vous devriez aimer tous les êtres humains sur cette terre, y compris les non croyants, les bouddhistes, ou les homosexuels Tout le monde. J'ai vraiment pas mal de tar si on regarde la bible… Je ne suis pas croyante, je suis lesbienne, je n'endure rien pour votre cause, et je ne vous fait pas confiance, pour toute ses raison là vous avez le droit de ne pas m'aimer… Mais Je suis quelqu'un de bienfaisant, je domine ma rage et pardonne à autrui, je suis quelqu'un de juste ! Et je ne juge personne ! Et pour finir, j'endure le même combat que vous ! Je permets aux gens de vivre ! Alors rien que pour ça, vous devez m'aimer et arrêter d'abattre la foudre sur moi ! J'ai aussi le pouvoir de la leur enlever ! Comme tout le monde sur cette terre ! Mais je ne le fait pas ! Je fais tout pour garder le plus de monde en vie ! Et vous en échange vous m'enlever ma seule raison de vivre ! Alors peut-être que finalement vous ne m'avez aidé à surmonter la mort de mon frère ! Peut-être que c'est vous qui avez provoqué sa mort ! Je n'en sais rien mais… »

Tu t'arrêtes soudainement. Tu te rends compte que tu commençais à crier dans l'ambulance et que tout le monde te regarder, y compris Callie. Tu poses alors ton regard effrayé sur elle et tu passes doucement ta main dans ses cheveux. Tu la regarde droit dans les yeux et tu sens qu'elle veut te dire une chose… tu enlèves alors délicatement son masque à oxygène pour qu'elle puisse dire quelques mots. « Tu n'as pas … besoin de lui… Calliope veut dire musique … Tu n'as pas besoin… de lui… » Tu aller lui répondre quand tu as sentit l'ambulance ralentir. Vous étiez arrivé à l'hôpital. « Callie, Callie ? Regarde-moi. On est arrivé au SGH, on va s'occuper de toi ne t'inquiètes pas… » Elle ne décolle pas ses yeux des tiens comme si elle avait peur de te perdre. Tu commences à te lever et à te diriger vers l'arrière de l'ambulance pour descendre et tu s'en alors que tu as une couverture sur les épaules. Tu ne t'en étais pas rendu comptes. Tu l'attrapes alors de tes deux mains et la portière de l'ambulance s'ouvre. Tu descends, et tes reflexe de médecin reprenne le dessus sur ta peur… « Tachycardie et Hypotensives ! Evidentes blessures à la tête et à la poitrine… »


End file.
